


Yeye zemlya

by Diana924



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Season/Series 01, Red Room (Marvel), Russia, Season/Series 01, Soviet Union, Undercover Missions
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29310870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Il legame con la sua terra era qualcosa di connaturato per lei, spontaneo e irrinunciabile.
Relationships: Peggy Carter & Dottie Underwood





	Yeye zemlya

Il legame con la sua terra era qualcosa di connaturato per lei, spontaneo e irrinunciabile.

Era nata proprio quando la grande carestia si era abbattuta sulla sua gente, i contadini non avevano di che mangiare ma continuavano a fare figli, che sciocchi. Lei sarebbe mota se qualcuno non avesse intuito il suo potenziale. Non sapeva come fosse finita nella Red Room, se fosse stata sua madre a venderla al partito per pochi soldi o per qualche razione in più o se qualcuno l’avesse notata, sapeva solo che la sua vera nascita era avvenuta tra quelle mura.

Le avevano insegnato fin da subito come sfruttare il suo corpo e a non avere pietà la patria un giorno avrebbe avuto bisogno di lei e doveva addestrarsi fin a subito a servirla, proteggere la propria terra era la missione più alta che avrebbe avuto nella vita. Aveva appreso come difendersi, come lottare e come servirsi di ogni arma possibile, anche improvvisare se necessario e soprattutto le avevano insegnato chi odiare: i porci nazisti e i cani occidentale. I primi erano intrinsecamente malvagi e i secondi non meritavano la loro ricchezza, come poteva una società che si diceva illuminata attuare una spartizione delle ricchezze così ingiusta?

Il suo popolo meritava quella ricchezza, da distribuire secondi i parametri che il partito aveva deciso, perché a chiunque fosse distribuito il necessario, la terra era abbastanza ricca per tutti, madre Russia avrebbe saputo nutrirli.

Aveva dimostrato il suo valore quando aveva ucciso Anya. Anya le piaceva, erano amiche o qualcosa di simile ma gli ordini erano ordini e lei doveva obbedire, solo così avrebbe servito la sua terra. Romperle l’osso del collo era stato facile, a differenza di lei Anya era debole, prima o poi avrebbe sicuramente fallito e quindi le aveva fatto un favore, per servire la propria terra un elemento debole sarebbe stato d’intralcio.

Durante la guerra non le era stato permesso di entrare in azione, non era ancora il momento le aveva detto e sebbene fosse ansiosa di servire la propria terra e il proprio popolo aveva dovuto attendere, l’addestramento l’aveva resa una perfetta macchina per uccidere, lei e le altre erano la prova della superiorità della loro potente terra sovietica.

La missione che le avevano assegnato era di quanto di più facile potessero avere per una come lei. Nel suo addestramento c’era anche l’apprendimento della cultura americana nel caso fosse dovuta andare in missione, e aveva imparato da tempo a celare il proprio disgusto per quei borghesi decadenti.

La sua terra le era mancata fin dal momento in cui era scesa dall’aero ma aveva una missione e l’avrebbe portata a termine. Sedurre Howard Stark era stato fin troppo facile, come poteva un uomo del genere essere così potente era un mistero, non era la metà di tanti funzionari di partito della sua terra; il vero problema era stato Peggy Carter.

Peggy Carter era tutto quello che lei aveva invidiato per anni: una famiglia amorevole, una vita spesa ad attendere che le cadesse tutto addosso, non come lei che fin da bambina aveva dovuto combattere, per fortuna madre Russia e il comunismo sapevano come ricompensarla. Ora che era in America era libera di essere quel che voleva, senza dimenticare la propria missione e forse occupandosi di alcune faccende personali. Era rimasta stupita da come nessuno le avesse fatto domande, un nome su un foglio di carta, documenti palesemente falsi eppure nessuno aveva avuto il minimo dubbio sulla sua identità, per tutti lei era davvero Dorothy Underwood, detta Dottie, gli americani erano così ingenui, così facili da ingannare.

Peggy le aveva offerto la sua amicizia senza indagare o avere sospetti, come potesse una donna come lei essere così ingenua le appariva inconcepibile, le sarebbe dispiaciuto ucciderla ma gli ordini erano ordini e non li avrebbe certo messi in discussione.

<< Ti auguro una buona serata, Peggy >> le disse, e lo credeva davvero, o almeno … per lei lo sarebbe stata di sicuro.

Peggy aveva capito tutto, aveva visto i segni lasciati dalle manette, una vecchia abitudine a cui non aveva saputo rinunciare ed era andata così vicina al suo obbiettivo quando gli uomini dell’SSR erano intervenuti, poco male si era detta prima di cominciare a recitare. Credessero pure che fosse un’ingenua contadinotta del Midwest che non aveva mai messo il naso fuori casa prima di allora, gli americani erano così creduloni. Era sicura che Peggy Carter se la sarebbe cavata, quelle come lei se la cavavano sempre, e allora … avrebbe reso lo scontro finale più divertente, e lei meritava di divertirsi, la sua terra glielo doveva.


End file.
